Talk:Chocolate Quest FAQ/@comment-217.231.24.32-20150707164005
Every time I play Chocolate Quest I get this crash: ---- Minecraft Crash Report ---- // I feel sad now :( Time: 07.07.15 18:37 Description: Exception in server tick loop java.lang.IllegalArgumentException: bound must be positive at java.util.Random.nextInt(Unknown Source) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.API.RegisterChestItem.getRandomItemStack(RegisterChestItem.java:79) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.builder.BuilderHelper.addFoodChest(BuilderHelper.java:409) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.builder.BuilderHelper.putSchematicInWorld(BuilderHelper.java:99) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.builder.BuilderTemplate.generate(BuilderTemplate.java:75) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.builder.BuilderTemplate.generate(BuilderTemplate.java:57) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.WorldGeneratorNew.generateBigDungeon(WorldGeneratorNew.java:150) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.WorldGeneratorNew.generateSurface(WorldGeneratorNew.java:100) at com.chocolate.chocolateQuest.WorldGeneratorNew.generate(WorldGeneratorNew.java:62) at cpw.mods.fml.common.registry.GameRegistry.generateWorld(GameRegistry.java:112) at net.minecraft.world.gen.ChunkProviderServer.func_73153_a(ChunkProviderServer.java:280) at fastcraft.a.d.a(F:84) at fastcraft.Hooks.r(F:137) at net.minecraft.world.chunk.Chunk.func_76624_a(Chunk.java:1055) at net.minecraft.world.gen.ChunkProviderServer.originalLoadChunk(ChunkProviderServer.java:190) at net.minecraft.world.gen.ChunkProviderServer.loadChunk(ChunkProviderServer.java:131) at net.minecraft.world.gen.ChunkProviderServer.func_73158_c(ChunkProviderServer.java:101) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.func_71222_d(MinecraftServer.java:265) at net.minecraft.server.integrated.IntegratedServer.func_71247_a(IntegratedServer.java:78) at net.minecraft.server.integrated.IntegratedServer.func_71197_b(IntegratedServer.java:92) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.run(MinecraftServer.java:387) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer$2.run(MinecraftServer.java:685) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.7.10 Operating System: Windows 7 (amd64) version 6.1 Java Version: 1.8.0_45, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 288116848 bytes (274 MB) / 699912192 bytes (667 MB) up to 4281597952 bytes (4083 MB) JVM Flags: 6 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx4G -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:-UseAdaptiveSizePolicy -Xmn128M AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 13, tallocated: 95 FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.99.99 Minecraft Forge 10.13.4.1448 74 mods loaded, 74 mods active States: 'U' = Unloaded 'L' = Loaded 'C' = Constructed 'H' = Pre-initialized 'I' = Initialized 'J' = Post-initialized 'A' = Available 'D' = Disabled 'E' = Errored UCHIJAA mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAA FML{7.10.99.99} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1448-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAA Forge{10.13.4.1448} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1448-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAA AM2-Preloader{0.0.2} AMCore (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAA CodeChickenCore{1.0.4.29} Core (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAA ImmibisMicroblocks{59.1.0} Microblocks (immibis-microblocks-59.1.0.jar) UCHIJAA ivtoolkit{IvToolkit} 1.2 (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAA NotEnoughItems{1.0.3.74} Enough Items (NotEnoughItems-1.7.10-1.0.3.74-universal.jar) UCHIJAA OpenEye{0.6} OpenEye (OpenEye-0.6-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAA {000} ASM (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAA battlegear2{1.7.10} & Blade Battlegear 2 - Bullseye (1.7.10-MB_Battlegear2-Bullseye-1.0.8.0.jar) UCHIJAA AnimationAPI{1.2.3} AnimationAPI (AnimationAPI-1.7.10-1.2.3.jar) UCHIJAA arsmagica2{1.4.0.008} Magica 2 (1.7.10_AM2-1.4.0.008.jar) UCHIJAA lucky{5.1.0} Block (1-7-10_Lucky_Block_v5-1-0.jar.zip) UCHIJAA FLabsBF{4.3} Furnaces (1.7.10Better_Furnaces_V4.3.jar) UCHIJAA DamageIndicatorsMod{3.2.3} Indicators (1.7.10DamageIndicatorsMod-3.2.3.jar) UCHIJAA Backpack{2.0.1} Backpack (backpack-2.0.1-1.7.x.jar) UCHIJAA iChunUtil{4.2.2} iChunUtil (iChunUtil-4.2.2.jar) UCHIJAA BackTools{4.0.0} BackTools (BackTools-4.0.0.jar) UCHIJAA BattleTowers{1.5.2} Towers (BattleTowers-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAA betterstorage{0.13.1.126} BetterStorage (BetterStorage-1.7.10-0.13.1.126.jar) UCHIJAA BiblioCraft{1.10.4} BiblioCraft (BiblioCraftv1.10.4MC1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAA Mantle{1.7.10-0.3.2.jenkins184} Mantle (Mantle-1.7.10-0.3.2.jar) UCHIJAA Natura{2.2.0} Natura (natura-1.7.10-2.2.0.1.jar) UCHIJAA BiblioWoodsNatura{1.5} Natura Edition (BiblioWoodsNaturav1.5.jar) UCHIJAA AWWayofTime{v1.3.3} Magic: Alchemical Wizardry (BloodMagic-1.7.10-1.3.3-4.jar) UCHIJAA CarpentersBlocks{3.3.7 DEV} Blocks (Carpenter's Blocks v3.3.7 DEV - MC 1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAA ChestTransporter{2.0.3} Transporter (ChestTransporter-2.0.3-MC1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAA ChickenChunks{1.3.4.19} ChickenChunks (ChickenChunks-1.7.10-1.3.4.19-universal.jar) UCHIJAA TwilightForest{2.3.7} Twilight Forest (twilightforest-1.7.10-2.3.7.jar) UCHIJAA chisel{2.4.0.38} 2 (Chisel2-2.4.0.38.jar) UCHIJAA ctmlib{1.0.0.3} CTMLib (Chisel2-2.4.0.38.jar) UCHIJAA chococraft{4.1.5} ChocoCraft (ChocoCraft-4.1.5.jar) UCHIJAA chocolateQuest{1.0} Quest (chocolateQuest-1.7.10-1.0.jar) UCHIJAA CoFHCore{1.7.10R3.0.3B2} Core (CoFHCore-1.7.103.0.3B2-294.jar) UCHIJAA lootablebodies{1.3.4} Lootable Bodies (CyanosLootableBodies-1.3.4-backport.jar) UCHIJAA wonderfulwands{1.4.2} Wonderful Wands (CyanosWonderfulWands-1.4.2.jar) UCHIJAA dimdoors{2.2.5-test} Doors (DimensionalDoors-2.2.5-test8.jar) UCHIJAA eplus{3.0.2-d} Plus (EnchantingPlus-1.7.10-3.0.2-d.jar) UCHIJAA ExtrabiomesXL{3.16.2} ExtrabiomesXL (extrabiomesxl_1.7.10-3.16.2.jar) UCHIJAA FastCraft{1.21} FastCraft (fastcraft-1.21.jar) UCHIJAA rftl{1.7.10} Flesh to Leather (Forge SSP SMP - Rotten Flesh 1.7.2 1.7.10.jar.zip) UCHIJAA guideapi{1.7.10-1.0.1-20} Guide-API (Guide-API-1.7.10-1.0.1-20.jar) UCHIJAA hexxitgear{1.5.2R1.0} Gear (hexxitgear-1.0.jar) UCHIJAA ImmibisCore{59.1.1} Core (immibis-core-59.1.1.jar) UCHIJAA InfernalMobs{1.6.1} Mobs (InfernalMobs-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAA inventorytweaks{1.58-147-645ca10} Tweaks (InventoryTweaks-1.58-147.jar) UCHIJAA lootbags{1.8.1} Bags (LootBags-1.7.10-1.8.1.jar) UCHIJAA MapWriter{2.1710.1} MapWriter (MapWriter-1.7.10-2.1710.2.jar) UCHIJAA MetallurgyCore{4.0.4} Core (MetallurgyCore-1.7.10-4.0.4.18.jar) UCHIJAA TConstruct{1.7.10-1.8.5.build957} Construct (TConstruct-1.7.10-1.8.5.jar) UCHIJAA Metallurgy{4.0.6} 4 (Metallurgy-1.7.10-4.0.6.80.jar) UCHIJAA Baubles{1.0.1.10} Baubles (Baubles-1.7.10-1.0.1.10.jar) UCHIJAA meteors{2.14.3} Meteors (meteors-1.7.10-2.14.3.jar) UCHIJAA MoreBows2{1.1} Bows 2 (MoreBows2-1.1.jar) UCHIJAA Morpheus{1.7.10-1.6.4} Morpheus (Morpheus-1.7.10-1.6.4.jar) UCHIJAA cfm{3.4.7} Furniture Mod (MrCrayfishFurnitureModv3.4.7(1.7.10).jar) UCHIJAA mysticaltrinkets{1.4.1} Trinkets (MysticalTrinkets-1.4.1.jar) UCHIJAA ObsidiPlates{3.0.0.18} ObsidiPlates (ObsidiPlates-1.7.10-universal-3.0.0.18.jar) UCHIJAA harvestcraft{1.7.10i} HarvestCraft (Pam's HarvestCraft 1.7.10i.jar) UCHIJAA ProjectZulu|Core{1.7.10-1.4c2} Zulu (ProjectZulu-1.7.10-1.4c2.jar) UCHIJAA quiverchevsky{b100} QuiverBow (QuiverBow_1.7.10_b100.zip) UCHIJAA RandomThings{2.2.4} Things (RandomThings-2.2.4.jar) UCHIJAA reccomplex{0.9.6.2} Complex (RecurrentComplex-0.9.6.2.jar) UCHIJAA libsandstone{1.0.0} libsandstone (LibSandstone-1.0.0.jar) UCHIJAA xreliquary{1.2} Reliquary (Reliquary-1.2.jar) UCHIJAA Roguelike{1.3.6.3} Dungeons (roguelike-1.7.10-1.3.6.3.jar) UCHIJAA runicdungeons{1.1.5} Dungeons (runicdungeons-1.1.5.jar) UCHIJAA secretroomsmod{4.7.1} SecretRoomsMod (secretroomsmod-1.7.10-4.7.1.413.jar) UCHIJAA SSR{rc1} Shards Reborn (SSR-rc1.jar) UCHIJAA TiCTooltips{1.2.4} Tooltips (TiCTooltips-mc1.7.10-1.2.4.jar) UCHIJAA tinkersdefense{1.2} Defense (Tinkers-Defense-1.2.1.jar) UCHIJAA TMechworks{0.2.14.100} Mechworks (TMechworks-1.7.10-0.2.14.100.jar) UCHIJAA wildcaves3{0.4.3.6} Caves 3 (Wild-Caves-Mod-1.7.10.jar) GL info: ~~ERROR~~ RuntimeException: No OpenGL context found in the current thread. Mantle Environment: Environment healthy. CoFHCore: -1.7.103.0.3B2-294 TConstruct Environment: Environment healthy. Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Player Count: 0 / 8; [] Type: Integrated Server (map_client.txt) Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge'